RWBY: Battle of Beacon
by FEV Grim
Summary: RWBY disappear for a week, and only when they come back things changes. Both old Friends and Enemies meet new. Will Beacon survive or will in fall. (Image is not permeant){Discontinue}
1. Chapter 1

**I'm done with the ShabbyCast RWBY cross, but I'm not done with a RWBY Fallout cross over. So here we are, this is going to be different from my other works. Also, if you don't like it, kindly leave.(I don't want to listen to rude language.)Also please tell me what you think of this first chapter.**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her!"

This is what Ozpin expecting when he brought the family members of team RWBY. It started a week ago when team RWBY didn't attend to class, of course Glynda cheek on them only to find the room empty. After half a week searching for the team with help from JNPR, Ozpin was force to inform their families.

Tai and Qrow arrived the day after they got the message, the Schnees were next, then the Belladonnas leav't. And now he has to listen to Jacques Schnee yelling at him, well everyone else try to think how they could have disappeared. "You have cameras don't you?"

"We do, but every camera ved. shows nothing. I do hope you can calm down before things go…" Ozpin was interrupted by his scroll ringing. "Glynda, what is?"

"We found them sir, they're at the fountain." Glynda said.

After an awkward ride on the elevator down, they made it to the fountain where in fact team RWBY where their, but look a little different.

Yang is wearing some kind of black armor and a bear trap on her right arm.

Blake is wearing a white collared shirt with rolled-up sleeves embroidered with strange tribal markings, heavily patched blue jeans with a hole in the left knee, rattlesnake belt with dual pistol magazine pouches and a police department SWAT ballistic vest. Her ears are visible, and on her left arm some kind of tribal tattooes.

Weiss is wearing black and white buffalo plaid suit. On her face is glasses and her hair untie, from her normal ponytail. And a pistol on her hip, the pistol has a image of a maiden on the handheld.

Ruby is wearing a sleeveless jacket, with a emblem will be the same kind of sideways flag. A breathing mask with darkly colored.

"Yang! Ruby!" Tai yells with tears of joy, not even caring why his girls look like they been in a battlefield.

"Blake!" Both of Blake's parents yell. Blake is pick up by the giant of a man, well the cat eared women rubs Blake's head.

"Weiss!" Winter lift up Weiss' head. Ironwood walk up to the sisters and notice a small surgical scar at her forehead. But before he could say anything, Winter pick her sister in bridal style. "I'm taking to the infirmary."

"Fuck… Connor, put me down. My head hurts." Weiss says as she try to get out of Winter's hold. Weiss' whole family was shocked at not only hearing Weiss curse but also talk as if she did something with some guy.

"What did you say?" Jacques ask his still tired daughter.

"I said. Fuck, Connor put me… down." Weiss eyes finaling open enough to see herself in Winter's arms. "Winter, I can explain…" Weiss close her eyes again.

"Man! Take miss Schnee and her team to the infirmary. We'll talk to them when they feel better." Ironwood order his soldiers who carried four stretchers, then placing each person on it. "Jacques go to your room."

Jacques was about to argue when Ozpin spoke up. "I believe that'll be a wise idea, James."

Before Jacques can rant, two mechs take him, Whitley and Willow to the Schnee's room. "James! I'm not done with her!" But he and family was out of earshot from the rest of the group.

"Well, good to finaling have that bastard away from us." Qrow chuckle, then taking a sip from his flask.

"For once, we can agree." Winter said with bitter taste in her mouth.

"Ghira, maybe we should head to our room." Kali rub her husband back, ghira only nods. "We'll be leave for now. You better tells us when our daughter wakes up." Kali eyes glow when her eyes made contact at Ozpin and Ironwood.

"Hopefully they'll be well enough to wake up tomorrow to answer some questions." Ironwood remark before leaving the area.

* * *

Jacques been walking in pace around the room he and his family will be staying for the night. "What does James and Ozpin think they are? Telling me what to do, Weiss is my daughter! I swear when she comes too, we're taking her home that second."

Willow only shake her head. "I think I'll go find a place to get a drink." Willow says as she leave her husband and son.

* * *

Kali put on her sleepwear with Ghira already lying on their share bed. "Kali… Do you know what that tattoo on Blake's arm was?"

"No dear. I'm afraid I unfamiliar with the tattoo." Kali said as she look at her own tattoos. When she was young, she traveled around Anima as a gypsy. She often gain tattoos from tribes and villages that she enjoyed staying at. "It could have come from western Sanus. Well know when she comes too." Ghira smiles as Kali cuddle up to the giant man.

* * *

Qrow been drinking at his favorite place in Vale the Crow Bar. He was enjoying his glass of whiskey when he heard a very familiar voice. "It's been awhile since we shared a drink."

Qrow turn around and see Willow Schnee taking a seat next to him. "Well, Snow Queen. You paying?" Qrow lean forward.

"Why of course, how long have we known each?" Willow amusing remark by leaning towards. "I wish Summer was here, at least she doesn't ask if I'm paying.

"True." Qrow nods in agreement. "Here's to Sum." Qrow holds out his glass, Willow smile and tap her glass with Qrow's.

* * *

In the infirmary team RWBY lying on four beds next to each other. Slowing each began to open their eyes. Ruby was the first to get up, she then look around the room and notice the medical equipment. "Please tell me we didn't got shot again." Ruby said as she rub her temple.


	2. Chapter 2

In the infirmary team RWBY lying on four beds next to each other. Slowing each began to open their eyes. Ruby was the first to get up, she then look around the room and notice the medical equipment. "Please tell me we didn't get shot again." Ruby said as she rub her temple.

"I don't think so, where are we?" Blake rub her eye.

"Thought I saw Winter. But my head still hurts to be sure." Weiss sat up well hold the right side of her head. "Oum, I haven't felt this much of a headache since I had my brain remove."

"Are you ever going to tells us how that even happened?" Yang ask. "Anyways, can someone answer Blake's question?"

"Guys!" Ruby yells as she points out the night sky. Her look up to where ruby is pointing and their eyes both widen and teared up. It held so much meaning to them when they were gone, but always hurt because it wasn't the same. Instead of a fulling form, but now the familiar shattered moon.

"Where home." Weiss said as she and her teammate cry with tears of joy. "I think we should wait till morning to find out where we're at." Weiss said as she lay down on the bunk. "Beside my head still hurts."

"I'm all for that." Yang said as she did the same. Ruby and Blake cuddle up to each other in a share bunk.

* * *

Glynda walks in the infirmary to check on team RWBY. At first she thought they were still unconscious until she notice the Ruby and Blake were in the same bed together. "Wake up!" Glynda tell the team in a friendly tone.

Weiss and Ruby look up to see Glynda in front of them. "Professor Goodwitch!" Weiss yell with ecstatic joy.

That was when both Blake and Yang open their eyes. Team slowly sit up as Glynda sends a message to Ozpin. "Professor Goodwitch, what going on?" Yang ask.

"Follow me please." Glynda ask the team. She took them the long way to Ozpin's office so the teams family and Ironwood would already be there before the team. When they made it in the office, Ozpin offer the girls a seat but they kindly refuse.

"Alright, care to explain where you been for the past week?" Ozpin taking a sip from her mug.

"Well, first it wasn't a week for us. It was like 4 months?" Ruby ask her team. After Weiss look at her Pip Boy she noded. "Right 4 months. First 3 month's prepare for the Second Battle of Hoover Dam."

"Battle of what?" Willow ask confused to what her daughter's partner.

"Of Hoover Dam, is a Old World Wall that cuts the Colorado." Ruby says in a monotone voice, the mask didn't help easy everyone nerves. "It is there that the Bull and the Bear battle for control for New Vegas."

"And what is New Vegas?" Ozpin ask.

"New Vegas is a beautiful city of neon lights and known for the city of sin." Weiss say with nostalgia.

"Is she alright?" Winter ask a little concerned seeing her sister looking as if she was in dreamland.

"Don't worry about it, she always like this when we talk about New Vegas." Yang answer for the concerned older sister.

"What about this Bull and Bear?" Kali ask.

"The Bull as Ruby call them nowadays known to everyone else as Caesar's Legion. The Bear is the NCR or New California Republic." Blake answer her mother's question.

"Anything we should know about them?" Ironwood ask as he have a feeling that there more to them then to factions fighting for some dam.

"We can only tell you from first hand experiences with them. The NCR are a bunch of greedy bastards. The make laws so it makes them take what they want without breaking the laws. The Legion is made and lead by a mad man named Caesar. Almost everyone in the Legion are slaves from conquered tribes." Blake inform.

Everyone but Jacques were shock hearing the enslavement of tribes. "Well, tribals should be like that if they stayed that way." After Jacques spoked his unneeded opinion, Blake nods to her team.

Ruby lean against a pillar, Weiss got in front of her sister and Yang stand next to Ironwood. Qrow, Winter and the Belladonnas were confuse as to why Blake's teammates move to these position.

"Tell me, Jacques. Do you know what it feels like to have everything you built be destroyed because of someone else actions?" Blake ask as she walks towards him. Jacques of course confuse why the faunus is walk towards him. "Do know what I'm called in Zion?"

Before Jacques could even ask what Zion was, Blake pulls out A Light Shining in Darkness, and points it to Jacques' forehead. Jacques fell backwards from his seat, and crawl backwards to the wall. James pull out his gun, only for his arm be lifted up. When James look at his arm, he see a Bear trap holding his arm. Winter notice the weapon Yang was using on Ironwood, but before she could act Weiss hold on to her older sister. Ruby's body language made it clear she ready to keep someone down.

Jacques now starts begging for his life, but Blake continues to walk towards him and the weapon is back at his forehead. "I'm am the Sorrows "Vengeful angel", the Dead Horses "Caring angel". But for all of Utah, I'm am "The Father's Angel Judgment"." Blake state as everyone but her team are trying to understand where Blake is going with this. "I order Joshua Graham to put a cap in General Gobbledigook."

That of course confuse everyone, even her team on that. "Now I should treat you the same way, I could save a lot of lives if I did." Jacques almost piss himself at hearing that. "However, Vale banned the death penalty. So you'll live for now. But don't think you're safe at Atlas." Blake holster her weapon and nod to her teammates. Weiss and Yang let go, and Ruby walk back to her team.

"Can we leave on? I mean after that and the fact we haven't eaten anything but things with some amount of radiation." Ruby said as she holds her stomach.

Ozpin nods. "Only if you put away your weapons first."

"Ah! It's the Casinos all over again!" Ruby yells as her team just laugh.

* * *

In Beacon Academy Cafeteria, team RWBY and their family members take a seat at one of the tables. Ruby was munching on a whole box of cookies, Weiss having a salad, Blake nipping on her tuna sandwich, and Yang having a chicken legs. Tai and Qrow weren't surprised when the only thing that Ruby was have were cookies and milk. Blake's team and parents already know Blake would go for the tuna. Everyone for team RWBY weren't shock at Blake's choice either.

"Okay, I have to ask. What is your tattoo on your arm?" Kali ask her daughter.

"Oh, I guess that might be something you would like to know." Blake look at her arm. "First is the yao guai face is from the Sorrows, a once peaceful tribe. But the fire around it's head is for the Ghost of She."

"Ghost of who?" Willow ask.

"She." Blake just said. "That's her name, Ghost of She."

"Why would anyone name a animal She?" Jacque's comment to himself thinking that these Sorrows have to be the most ignorant people he have ever heard of.

"She is not the yao guai it self. She was a Sorrow's child who die before her naming ceremony." Blake look at the tattoo. "She went into a cave, unknown to everyone a yao guai was in there… She was eaten by it, and the Sorrows couldn't kill it. They then believe both She and the yao guai became one, and they brought terror to Zion… Intel I kill her. That's the story of Ghost of She."

"Okay, to get away from that sad story. Whats a yao guai?" Winter had to ask.

"A yao guai is a mutated black bear. Their much more large, but have way less hair than their unmutated ancestors." Blake said as everyone but her team have a image of what they think a yao guai looks like, they flinch after the image shows a monster.

"So what with the… Lizards? Are supposed to mean?" Ghira ask, trying changing it but to the original question.

"This is the tribal emblem of the Dead Horses." Blake explain. "They were a tribe that originating from Dead Horses Point, then they move to Zion. Last I saw them, I help make sure both the Dead Horses and Sorrows wouldn't fight each other." Blake smile.

Ruby put a her left hand on Blake's shoulder, to which Blake turn to her leader. Ruby gives her bright shiny smile that can melt a Deathclaw's heart. Blake reach with her arm around Ruby and pulls her closer. Ruby gives a light blush from Blake's move, everyone but Weiss and Yang have a confuse look.

Blake then give Ruby a peek on the neck. Each person has a different and common reactions after seeing this. Jacques and Whitey had the look of disgust, while Winter and Willow actually have inquisitive look. Ghira, Qrow and Tai have a mixture of shock and pride, while Kali almost jump off her seat while giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"Rubes, is there anything we should know?" Tai ask his daughter.

Ruby blush and start to throw her words around that no one understood her. "Me and Ruby been dating for three weeks now." Blake said causally.

"So you both are Dykes?" Jacques said, and out of nowhere he was hit in the head by a large apple. "Who throw that!"

"I don't know who, but you deserve it." Yang smile as Jacques still rubs the back of his head. "And also, say that about my sister and partner again, and I'll rip your dick off."

Jacques cover himself as the couple's parents have a murderous look in their eyes. Jacques looks down to his food, while Willow take a sip of her drink and surprise everyone but Qrow. "Well congratulations you two." Jacques was about to say something intel Willow force his head down. "I'm sorry about my husband behavior, he just don't understand romance."

"Aren't you a Schnee? No offense, Weiss!" Blake said. Weiss gives a 'none taken'.

"I understand if you think that when my husband is a bigot, but I have no problem with this." Willow then sips her wine.

"Okay, what about you two, have anyone back at New Vegas?" Qrow ask his nieces and the young Schnee.

"Yeah, I'm was dating this nice girl who can kick ass and fixing both of our equipment." Yang smile.

"And I was dating a gentleman who enjoys helping people." Weiss smile.

"This boy's name wouldn't happen to be Connor?" Winter ask teasing tone. Weiss blush remembering what she said yesterday.

"I'm so sorry, Winter. I thought you were…" Weiss was stop when Winter laugh.

"Ha ha ha! Don't tell me you were in bed with him!" Winter continue to laugh until she notice Weiss blush as red as her partner's name. "Weiss?"

* * *

 **It's not the end of the world *laughs* Suck dick, David Meade, you dumb fuck! *laugh* Well anyway, please forget that. I just hate when people put dates for the end of the world. Anyways, I think this is the longest chapter in the story for now. Not say that this story is going to have this long for their chapters. Also, if you have questions for this story, feel free to ask in the comments. I'll answer them in the next chapter, unless it's a big spoiler. Also, I'll be going to Michigan soon to visit my grandparents, so I might not post another chapter anytime soon. See you next time. And remember, when someone times you the end of everything is on a date, they are more likely a cultist.**


	3. SPECIAL

**This is just a bonus, just for. Also the Characters that aren't team RWBY or JNPR will be fighting in this part of the story. Have fun, with knowing what each character's S.P.E.C.I.A.L.**

Ruby Rose: S(4)P(7)E(6)C(5)I(6)A(9)L(6)

Weiss Schnee: S(6)P(6)E(4)C(7)I(10)A(6)L(5)

Blake Belladonna: S(7)P(9)E(5)C(6)I(7)A(9)L(4)

Yang Xiao Long: S(9)P(5)E(9)C(7)I(4)A(4)L(4)

Jaune Arc: S(7)P(5)E(10)C(5)I(4)A(4)L(5)

Nora Valkyrie: S(10)P(8)E(5)C(4)I(4)A(4)L(5)

Pyrrha Nikos: S(5)P(7)E(4)C(4)I(5)A(6)L(9)

Lie Ren: S(5)P(5)E(5)C(5)I(6)A(9)L(5)

Qrow Branwen: S(7)P(2)E(4)C(7)I(5)A(5)L(10)

James Ironwood: S(8)P(4)E(8)C(5)I(5)A(5)L(5)

Winter Schnee: S(7)P(7)E(4)C(5)I(5)A(7)L(5)

Willow Schnee: S(7)P(8)E(5)C(5)I(5)A(8)L(2)

Kali Belladonna: S(5)P(6)E(5)C(5)I(5)A(9)L(5)

Roman Torchwick: S(4)P(7)E(4)C(8)I(5)A(5)L(7)

Neo: S(5)P(5)E(4)C(1)I(5)A(10)L(10)


End file.
